The present invention is directed to advanced epoxy resin compositions which when formulated into a can coating result in a coating which has good wet adhesion as well as good dry adhesion and a method for preparing these resins.
Can coatings have heretofore been formulated from advanced epoxy resins. These coatings usually have good dry adhesion, but relatively poor wet adhesion. It is desirable that such coatings have both good wet and dry adhesion, particularly for food and beverage cans. It has been discovered that when the advanced epoxy resin employed in the coating formulation has an epoxide equivalent weight of from about 3,000 to about 3,900 and a weight average molecular weight of from about 13,000 to about 17,000 the resultant coating has good wet adhesion as well as good dry adhesion.